


Haven

by ItsaVikingThing



Series: Elements in Balance [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: But Naga is a good girl, Day 6: Sleep, F/F, Korrasami Week 2017, Maybe a little angst, Yes she is, Young Korra, Zaofu just after Zaheer attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: As a girl, when Korra was feeling low, she'd sneak off to be with her best friend.When she's older, the only thing that changes is that she has more friends.





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read the whole rest of the Elements In Balance series, all you need to know is that it's mostly canon, but Korra and Asami have figured out their feelings a lot faster. Korra and Asami have gone on their very first date in Zaofu prior to this.
> 
> You're all caught up!

When Zhang joined the White Lotus, it was a dream come true. The stories of Aang's adventures were legendary. Zhang couldn't wait to become a part of the new Avatar's story.

Dreams are often undone by exposure to even a little reality.

Zhang is one of the Avatar's protectors, but all that means is that he's stuck in the South Pole. He's always cold. And the Avatar is a stubborn, impatient, irritating little girl. Aang wasn't much older than her when he saved the world.

But Korra hasn't done anything, doesn't do anything, likely _won't_ do anything, except cause Zhang trouble.

Like tonight, when it's bitterly cold, and fresh snow is falling. Instead of drinking wine by the fire, Zhang is out, looking for the Avatar.

She had a bad dream, or someone yelled at her, or _something_ , and she's run away.

Zhang stumbles over a snowbank, and curses. He's not sure if Korra is worth this much effort.

Zhang half hopes he'll be the one to find her, so he can tell her exactly what he thinks of her.

His route takes him past the animal enclosure. It seems unlikely that Korra will be there, although she does seem to love that ugly beast she's adopted.

And it's at least a bit warmer in there than out here. Maybe a thorough search of the animal pens is required, after all...

Zhang spots her in the second stall he checks, before he even crosses the threshold. Over the top of the half-door he sees her; Korra, twelve years old, curled up in a ball in the middle of the dirt floor, fast asleep.

He sneers. An Avatar who sleeps like an animal and keeps other people from a warm fire, strong wine, and a hot streak at cards.

Whatever commendation he might get for finding her hardly seems worth it. It's just going to be more of the same after this. Month after month of cold and boredom as his life slips away.

Zhang hisses angrily.

This is not the life he imagined he'd be living. And it's exactly one person's fault.

He hunkers down, and grabs a fistful of snow. Time to wake little Korra up.

He stands up and takes a step towards the pen Korra's sleeping in.

Some immense force hits him in the back, knocking him off his feet, and robbing his lungs of air.

Zhang desperately sucks in a breath. He tries to shout, but when he opens his mouth, a massive weight crushes his back, making him wheeze.

He twists his head around, panicking, and comes face to face with the Avatar's polar bear dog.

She stares at him, unblinking, her massive paw pinning him in place.

He opens his mouth again, and she growls. Just once. Quietly.

Zhang shuts his mouth.

Naga blinks, then shifts her weight, crushing him slightly, and pads away, into the enclosure.

Zhang is very careful not to move or say anything. Or breathe loudly. Or cry, like he wants to.

Naga circles Korra once, sniffing, then carefully lowers her bulk beside the sleeping girl.

Naga shuffles around, bringing her huge body into contact with Korra's.

Korra stirs, mutters something, and snuggles into Naga's side. She sighs, happily.

Zhang groans and tries to get up.

Naga gives Zhang a look.

He gets up, slowly, hardly daring to breathe. As quietly as he can, he shuts the enclosure's half-door.

Naga lowers her head, tucking it in next to Korra.

Zhang limps away to make his report.

After consulting with the Avatar's parents, Tonraq and Senna, it's decided that Korra can spend the night with Naga.

It's further decided that Zhang isn't best suited to life in the South Pole, and should be reassigned.

It's also decided, by Senna, in Zhang's hearing, that Naga is a good girl, who has earned a treat.

* * *

In the morning, Senna asks Korra why she went to Naga's pen.

Korra tells her that Naga was alone, and that lonely people have bad dreams sometimes. Korra didn't want Naga to have bad dreams.

Senna hugs Korra in her lap until Korra grumbles and breaks free, eager to see what adventures the day will offer her and Naga.

* * *

Korra looks like she's sleeping.

But Asami knows she isn't. Not really.

Her face is slack, her body twitching, her breathing all wrong...

There was a dreamlike quality to Asami's time in Zaofu, but now she's very much awake.

This is the place where just last night she kissed Korra.

This is the place where four powerful, crazed benders almost took Korra.

They almost got _Korra_.

Whatever drug they used to knock her out while they tried to kidnap her is still in her system, leaving her groggy.

Right now, she isn't asleep. She's unconscious.

No one wants to leave her alone, not after what happened. But that just means too many bodies milling around near Korra, until Lin yells at everybody, and clears them out.

No one's sure what to do, not even Asami. She thinks that she should stay beside Korra for the rest of the night, though. Korra needs someone to be there as she drifts in and out of consciousness.

By the time Su and Lin have restored some kind of order, and Mako and Bolin have gone back to bed -- at Asami's insistence -- Korra has sunk into something like real sleep.

Korra's resting on a couch in a lounge in Su's house. Asami's sitting on the floor beside her, holding her hand.

It's just the two of them, after Su drags Lin out.

There's a tension in Zaofu that shares certain qualities with silence, just as Korra's current state resembles sleep.

There's no peace, no stillness, no rest.

For a while, Asami listens for anything out of place coming down the corridor. She gives it up when she realises that everything is out of place tonight.

Especially her feelings for Korra.

Asami's not sure what they are, what they mean. She was still in the process of sorting them, understanding them, and now, this...

Everything is too big, too frightening, too fragile for Asami to grasp.

Suddenly, Korra twitches. She stirs, and cries out.

Asami swallows, and says, "Shh, it's okay. You're safe. I'm here. You're safe."

Korra stares at her for a second. Recognition, and with it, relief, eases some of the strain out of her. She says, "N...Naga."

"Naga's asleep. She's okay."

"N-no...needs..."

Korra passes out again. Sleep doesn't ease the worry out of her face.

Asami breathes until she can control herself.

Then she gets up, and opens the door to the room. 

The guard outside shifts, uncomfortable. "Ma'am? Is everything alright?"

Asami tries to smile. "It's fine. I'm just letting you know, I need to move her."

His eyes widen. "Are you sure? Should I fetch a healer?"

"No. Just tell me where Naga is."

"Who?"

Asami grits her teeth and tries to hold onto her smile. "The Avatar's polar bear dog."

"Oh...uh, why?"

Asami gives up on the smile.

He tells her where to find Naga, and he stays out of her way when she carries Korra out of the lounge.

* * *

Naga is in Korra's room, of course. She was hit with the drug, too, and she's too big to be moved. She was knocked out at the foot of Korra's bed. Asami finds her just inside the door, whining and trying to stand up.

She has to put Korra down in the corridor so she can force the door open far enough. 

"Naga. She's okay. I brought her to you. Just rest."

Naga tries to lick her foot.

Asami carries Korra into the room. It's tricky, but she manages it.

She doesn't bother with the bed. She lays Korra on the floor, her head and shoulders on Naga's side.

Naga's tail wags, once. She strains, and huffs, and licks Korra's face.

Korra wakes up, and smiles. "H-hey...girl. 's okay. 'Sami...watch us...both."

Asami takes the blanket from the bed, and settles it over Korra.

"Of course," Asami says. "I'll keep watch tonight."

Korra smiles at her, and falls asleep. It's a true sleep, this time, and peaceful.

"This won't happen again. I promise," Asami whispers.

Asami hesitates, then sits on the bed.

Korra has the blanket. The window is broken.

And Asami feels alone.

It's going to be a long, cold night.

Naga looks at her, and whines.

When Asami hesitates, Naga whines again.

So Asami gets on the floor, and curls up beside Korra. She wraps her arm around Korra's waist, and lays her head on Naga's side.

Naga huffs, content. She lowers her head and lets sleep take her.

Asami holds Korra close, and settles into the warmth she and Naga provide.

Asami watches the darkness deepen. She listens to Korra breathe, and Naga rumble.

It doesn't ease everything in Asami. But it settles some things.

Asami keeps watch until morning.

When Naga wakes up, and licks her hand, Asami smiles, and goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks!
> 
> I love Naga. In case that wasn't already obvious.
> 
> Tomorrow! It's the last day already! I have such an idea for a story! I mean, I have a story! Haha! It's...definitely all written! Haha!
> 
> Excuse me just one thirty or so hours, thanks, bye!


End file.
